


i will always love you

by uritaeyeon



Series: #soulscapedecember2017 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, but i still love it though, if you can read bahasa indonesia and know my another account, soulscapeday11, soulscapeday13, soulscapeday14, soulscapedecember2017, you already notice that ive recycled this idea over and over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: the entire stadium cheered for the other team and i cheered for him silently.





	i will always love you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: kuroko no basuke © fujimaski tadatoshi.
> 
> nijiaka. alternate universe - canon divergence. take place at akashi’s first winter cup.
> 
> a/n: written for soulscape. i just copypasted it from my line and tumblr account. this fic is unbetaed.

 

  


 

  


 

  


 

* * *

the other team has won.

he stands there, reaching out his hand to shake their hand together.

he smiles, but i know deep inside he is sad.

it's his first loss ever. and to think that he has lost in his favorite thing, in his favorite sport, i don't want to imagine it.

his rhyme in the middle of the match was messed up and i believe it was mental damaging. it was my first time to see him like that. so desperate to win and yet he still loses.

i didn't tell him that i went to japan. you can say that i wanted to give him a surprise. but maybe, i couldn't do that anymore.

the boy who standing there needs a hug more.

the entire stadium cheered for the other team and i cheered for him silently. if i was in his shoes, the cheering would make me down instead. unlike his appearance, actually he is a lonely boy and the incident years ago when we were still middle-schoolers changed him completely. it's just ... i don't know, it makes me sad instead.

i go out quietly, wanting to have fresh air before reaching to him.

i'm waiting for him on the side while watching people who watched the match go home. i can see my juniors' team too, the rainbows are talking to each other and the others are busy with themselves and their team.

but his team is nowhere to see.

ah, i know this will happen. so, when the crowd is already gone, i'm going back to the stadium.

and there is his team, walking towards the entrance gate when the boy i look is in the rearmost of them. he walks beside the coach and there are three people surround him.

i walk on the opposite and when i accidentally meet with his eyes, he stops walking.

"sei-chan? why?"

both of us don't say anything and when i grab his hand and take him out of them, he is still quiet.

"you didn't tell me," he says when i bring him to the other side of the building.

"do you want to scold me?"

"you must be feeling mad, right?"

"i've been a bad person all this time and--"

he stops when i ruffle his hair.

"if i'm already an adult, would you still ruffle my hair like this?" his eyes fixed on the floor.

"maybe. i can't get rid of this. and i like you, so."

"after all the bad things i cause?"

"yes," i talk slowly, "i don't want to late to say this, but everything happens for a reason. i know you have your own reason so i will be waiting for you to tell me. in my eyes, you are still my best junior."

"niji—"

"so, if you want to cry tonight because of your loss, i will be by your side."

he falls silent.

" _otsukaresama_ , akashi captain."

he pulls me into his embrace.

.

_"sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap menyayangimu."_

.

•••

(c)k.l

 


End file.
